Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a three-layered wound dressing and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional wound dressings do not absorb wound exudate quickly enough, and when the exudate from a wound is heavy, the absorbed fluid tends to spread over to non-infected areas, thus causing lateral wicking of the fluid. As a result, the healthy skin is often macerated and damaged by the wound fluid.